A system, with which a user selects an image to be printed from images captured with a digital camera, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.11-88808. As shown in FIG. 19, the user selects a file to be printed from images in image-file 1901. The images were captured with pick-up means 1903 and stored in image-file 1901. The resultant selection is stored in print-control file 1902 by print-control storing means 1905. Print-control file 1902 lists names and others of image files to be printed. A printer capable of decoding file 1902 prints the objective image file according to descriptions of file 1902.
The publication No.11-88808 also discloses a system for transmitting an image file specified by a user. As shown in FIG. 20, a name of image file 2001 selected by a user with a digital camera is stored in communication control file 2002 in a flash memory card. Communication control means 2005 obtains, via communication-control-information-obtaining means 2004, a file name of an image file to be transmitted from the memory card to the outside through communication. Then control means 2005 instructs communication means 2003 to transmit the image file in turn.
In the conventional system discussed above, when a user prints an image file using a print control file, the user has to connect the memory card, storing the print control file and the image file to be printed, directly to a printer capable of decoding print control file 1902. For instance, when the user asks a third party at a remote place to print the image file, the user has to send the memory card storing the image file and the print control file to the destination by delivery means such as a mail service. This is inconvenient for the users.
The image file to be printed may be transmitted to the third party with the system shown in FIG. 20, and the control file may be transmitted by another means such as e-mail to the third party. However, in this case, the user has to select the file to be transmitted in order to transmit the image file to be printed, further, the user has to additionally select the file to be printed in order to create the print control file. Therefore, the user is obliged to carry out the file selections twice, namely, for specifying the file to be transmitted and specifying the file to be printed. This is also inconvenient for the users.